Folorian
Known Information First Life Folorian was born into the Terra Tribe in the days long before the human crusades. His family and kin inhabited the woods near Widow’s Lake where they acted as Sentinels of the forest in service of House Delfestrae. The Sentinels served as the forest guardians often times assisting their kin in demon hunting or as guides through the great woods. Folorian and his kin spent a majority of their days in the woods unless called to assist their tribe members. In his youth, Folorian heard a mysterious voice through the forest. It sang in sweet symphony luring the young warrior away from his post and through the woods. Folorian followed the song outside of the forest and towards the edge of Widow’s Lake; it was here he met a mysterious woman. Her entrancing tone gave the warrior caught startle. Upon gazing at him, the woman made a challenge and drew a shining blade. Believing her to be a demon of some sorts Folorian drew his father’s polearm and the two did duel. Folorian fought for near an hour but, could not match the woman’s skill. The duel ended with blow to his ribs leaving him incapacitated. Folorian awoke to find himself in his home with bandages around his midsection. Of the warrior there was no sign but, a mysterious pendant placed around his neck. As the years passed the Sentinels found that the human “tribes” had begun to encroach into the forest. Initial relations seemed peaceful but, the coming of strange armored knights saw the beginning of the “Days of Fire”. Folorian and the rest of his kin were asked by the Delfestrae nobles to halt the incursions. The initial night raids while successful did little to halt the coming crusaders. The raids eventually erupted into months long guerilla wars against the human invaders, in which many Effendal lost their lives. After receiving a missive, Folorian was tasked with guarding portion of the forest in which a major Terra Tribe village lay. and await support from the Ritari. Unfortunately, this support never arrived and Folorian had to make a choice. Folorian and his most trusted Setinels would make a last stand allowing his people to escape across the Widows Lake. The battle stage was set with traps awaiting the first vanguard of Knights. Upon arrival the Knights vanguard fell easily but, advance still the group of warriors. The battle lasted long enough for the last boat to cross the lake. Folorian lay dying; his body riddled with arrows as the as the boat disappeared over the horizon. 9th year of Alderune Folorian’s spirit wandered in the darkness for Thousands of years before he was revived in Solace on autumn’s night along several other Effendal. Having been so far removed by time and era his initial meeting with his kin proved a bit awkward for him and his kin. His curious dialect and manner set him apart from other members of his tribe though, with time his kin warmed up and welcomed him as a brother. While, initially mistrustful of humans, Folorian found himself assisting a dying man not too long after reviving. It was there he brought the man to a healer who told him of the world and people around him. Although, a major challenge was coming to terms with the status of the world, Folorian made and assisted new allies among his returned kin and humans alike. However, his devotion to helping is people remained paramount as the past continues to weigh heavy in his heart. Status Folorian wears no pins Allies *Boudicca *Lyabri Yethial *Kadash *Talgehurst Saunges *Bjorn *Animus *Ser Theodore Dunnelon *Cicera Gaius Delfestrae *Vhynn Tel'Kiira *Arika Vako *Fionn *Ezra Turin Rotoru *Rinarei *Aeloss Umbrael *Xeris Rose Enemies *Humans that openly display their disrespect for Effendal. *Slavers Obituaries * Rumors *Folorian can see the auras of others. *Folorian had a twin brother *Spared one human's life during the purges for fear of losing himself to hatred. *Folorian has a thing for tough and strong capable woman who beat him in battles. *The real reason he died at Widow's Lake from arrows was his hatred of boating. His choice inspired an Effendal phrase used to this day: "Choosing the Quiver over the Boat". Still used to refer to a clearly suicidal choice due to seemingly minor reasons. *Folorian is actually a racoon fae, he just hides the inefendal parts. *Folorian is V. *Folorian prefers farming to battle. This is because he has never farmed. *Folorian prefers battle to farming. This is because he has never battled. *Was seen kneeling before Sekril Uhsolin to help the Nadine don his armor, acknolweding the superiority of the Nadine over the Terra Effendal. *Folorian is secretly Saek Quotes * Memorable things that your Character has said. Character Inspirations Kenshin Himura Soundtrack Songs that put you in the mood to assume the role of your character, or that remind you of them.